bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Sakuta
Eiji Sakuta (朔田=映司, Sakuta Eiji) is a young man who acts as a freelancer for various organizations. He is one of the three main protagonists of the sequel of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, and the designated anti-hero. Appearance Eiji is a slender, waifish young man with fine features. He has black hair that sticks upwards at the top, piercing crimson eyes and an unusual set of sharp canines. He wears black and tan robes, along with a large, white, flowing toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though not near Arata's level, Eiji is still thoroughly competent in the art of hakuda. He is capable of knocking around his foes with powerful open palm strikes and bone-crushing knee strikes to overwhelm his foes. Shunpo Expert: Immense Strength: Kidō Expert: It is unaware whether who is more powerful; Eiji or Arata in the art of the Demon Way. However, it is clear that Eiji is not somebody to be trifled with in spellcasting. As the polar opposite to Arata, Eiji's specialities are shadow and earthen spells. Enhanced Speed: While his swordsmanship and all around offense, in addition to his durability is excellent, to say the least, Eiji is severely lacking in the speed forte. To be fair, he hits like a tank and moves about as fast as one. However, with Shunpo, he is at least Lieutenant level in speed, though Lisette and Arata far exceed him in the speed department. Incredible Durability: Vast Spiritual Power: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Just like the other protagonists, Eiji has a specific forte- in this case, Eiji excels in the art of Zanjutsu, possibly even more than anyone else in Rising Phoenix canon with possibly the sole exception of the Soul King himself and that devil woman. While he can easily moderate the speed of his blows, it should be known that Eiji prefers to use slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. He can attack in the blink of an eye, but the strikes lose their sheer power- leading this style to only be broken out in a desperate situation. *'Iaidō' (居合道): Most of the time, Eiji uses Iaidō, a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Eiji's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Eiji's advantage. Eiji is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until he sheathes his weapon. **'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): Eiji manipulates his spiritual power into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke" Eiji transfers the full force of his spiritual power as though it were "mass" through his sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure reiatsu. It is an attack that encompasses all his "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Eiji can utilize this technique in a far different manner befitting Iaijutsu. Raising his sheathed blade upright, Eiji closes his eyes and blocks off all of his senses sans his hearing in order to hear the motions of his foe. A split second afterwards, Eiji unsheathes his blade and performs a vicious horizontal slash before sheathing his blade once again. During the stages of this variant of Nadegiri, Eiji grips his blade and sheathe back-handed in an eerily similar manner to how Arata grips his own blade. Other Techniques: *'Hadōmeppū' (覇道滅封, "Supremacy Way Ruin Seal"): After unsheathing it, Eiji grips his sword with both of his hands; focusing and amassing his spiritual energy upon its blade as well as coating it in the same purple fire that Futama consists of. Now thoroughly ignited, Eiji focuses these flames at the tip of his blade, before they spread down, refining the blaze to its utmost extent. Swinging his weapon in an arc formation, Eiji unleashes these flames in the form of an enormous purple blazing arc or cresent moon of energy. This attack is able to break through many a barrier, and it can dissipate a rainstorm. Zanpakutō Kagekarasu (影鴉, "Shadow Raven") is the name of Eiji's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black, fierce-looking and jagged katana. It is roughly 1.3 meters long, and the guard is white. Around the guard, there are numerous crimson flame-like designs, and the pommel of Kagekarasu is shaped like an emerald. Shikai: Kagekarasu's release command is unknown; however, when released, Kagekarasu takes the form of a crimson halberd whose shaft can split into chained-together segments, giving it dangerous flexibility and reach, allowing Eiji to attack or defend over a wide area, in addition to being able to extend at high speeds to impale his opponents from a distance, and it carries tremendous force while extending. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around opponents, restricting them. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Eiji has the ability to create and control feathers for multiple reasons. The feathers have piercing effects, and one is sharp as any Zanpakutō. These feathers are incredibly durable. The material he creates with these black feathers defies the Laws of Physics. Eiji's ability is focused around utilizing feather attacks with powerful aftereffects to quickly gain an advantage. Eiji also uses several trick abilities with his Zanpakutō to protect himself from being hampered and negated so he can continue his onslaught. All of these abilities are signaled by a cascade of black feathers swirling around Eiji's body before being activated. He can even use these feathers to create a propulsive effect. The type of feathers he uses can be changed. For example, they can be solidified to cling to surfaces. Hollowification Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero